Revenge!
by Sicko
Summary: This is..kinda...scary...O-o; it bashes Chibi-Usa...to a scary level....yep yep yep. This is very scary. You like Chibi-Usa...dun read this x-x


Chibi-Usa ran down the street as fast as she could. She was late for school.  
"Oh man, my teacher is going to *kill* me!" Chibi-Usa shouted.  
Chibi-Usa stopped for a moment to catch her breath.  
Chibi-Usa was about to start running again when she felt someone grab her arm.  
Chibi-Usa totally freaked. She started screaming and kicking and punching and biting, like the rabid dog that she was.  
Chibi-Usa turned around, she saw a girl with blonde hair standing behind her. Chibi-Usa was relived.  
Just then another girl with dark brown hair walked up to the blonde haired girl.  
"I found her." The blonde haired girl told the brown haired girl.  
"Good work, Kei." The brown haired girl said.  
"Thanks, Sakura!" Kei said smiling.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Chibi-Usa demanded.  
Kei stopped smiling and glared at Chibi-Usa.  
"You shouldn't talk unless you're spoken too, stupid dog." Sakura shouted hitting the Chibi-Usa.  
"Ow! Hey! You can't do this to me!!" Chibi-Usa shouted.  
"But you see...we can!" Kei said, "Look around! There are about 20 people walking down the street. They all want your pathetic ass dead!"   
"Help! Someone please help me!" Chibi-Usa cried.  
Everyone on the street ignored her.  
"See! No one likes you!" Sakura said smiling.  
Kei took out a potato sack and stuffed Chibi-Usa into the sack.  
Chibi-Usa screamed for a minute. Then she blanked out.  
Chibi-Usa opened her eyes slowly. She felt cold beneath her.  
She looked around, and saw she was on a cold operating table.  
Chibi-Usa tried to move, but her hands and legs were cuffed to the operating table.  
"Oh! You're awake!" Chibi-Usa heard a voice speak, it sounded like that Kei girl from before.  
"Hey! Sakura! She's awake!" Kei told Sakura.  
Sakura and Kei walked over to Chibi-Usa.  
"What are you doing to me? Why are you doing this to me?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"We are..." Kei started, "The Anti-Chibi-Usa/Chibi Moon club!" Kei and Sakura said holding up two signed with Chibi-Usa's picture on it with an X on it.  
"Huh? Why do you hate me so much?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"Well...just look at you! You're so...Pink! And...so...annoying! And...how should I put this...BLAH!" Sakura said.  
Chibi-Usa was almost in tears.  
"What? Are you going to start crying for your mommy Usagi, Little Baby?" Kei teased.  
Chibi-Usa tried to escape, but she couldn't.  
"Ahhaaa! You can't escape!" Sakura laughed.  
"I can escape! I have some very surprising news for you." Chibi-Usa said strangling to reach her hand to her pocket.  
"Oh...?" Kei asked.  
Chibi-Usa finally reached her pocket and grabbed her transformation pen.  
"I am...grrrr...Sailor...Chibi-Moon...Moon...Prism Power...make...up!!!" Chibi-Usa shouted and transformed.  
After Chibi-Usa finished transforming into Chibi-Moon.  
"Oh...wow...you're Chibi Moon, we already knew that." Sakura told Chibi Moon.  
"W-what? How could you know I was Chibi Moon?" Chibi Moon asked.  
"We have spies everywhere!" Kei said grinning.  
"Well...what...are you going to do to me?" Chibi Moon asked shaking a little.  
"Torture you of course!"   
Then Kei took out a big knife.  
And Sakura took out another big knife.  
Chibi Moon started shaking even more.  
"W-what are you pl-planning to do with those knives?" Chibi Moon asked, shaking more.  
"We're gonna carve a turkey..." Kei said grinning.  
"I know you're being sarcastic!" Chibi Moon shouted.  
"Oh, really? We are going to carve a turkey..." Sakura started.  
"Really?" Chibi Moon said letting out a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah..." Kei grinned.  
"And you're that turkey!" They both shouted at the same time.  
To make this fic rated PG-13 we decided to skip thru the whole 'turkey carving' part. But I think you will be able to kind of guess what happened...  
~~~Two hours later~~~  
"Ick, there's pink blood everywhere!" Kei said in disgust.  
"Who knew even her blood was pink..." Sakura said scrubbing off some pink blood off the operating table.  
"Well, at least she's gone..." Kei said sighing.  
"Yeah, but now we don't have a club!"   
Just then Sailor Moon appeared.  
"In the name of love and justice---"  
Kei and Sakura looked at each other and grinned.  
"Hey, Sakura, can you turn that Chibi-Usa picture into a picture of Sailor Moon?" Kei said grinning.  
"Oh, I don't think It would be too hard!"   
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
